It has been shown that avoiding high glucose levels and low glucose levels by the correct timing and control of food intake and insulin injection enhances both short term and long term health in type 1 diabetics. It is important to closely monitor the blood glucose level in type 1 diabetics in order to better control glucose levels. Conventional monitoring of blood glucose levels is usually done by extracting blood samples and measuring the level in the sample by convenient and readily available instruments. Patients are reluctant to take the samples as often as they should. It would be useful to have a noninvasive blood glucose measuring device to improve patient compliance.